


Two Years

by Takemykeyboard



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen, Minor Violence, minor mentions of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 10:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takemykeyboard/pseuds/Takemykeyboard
Summary: I'm so fucking proud of Geoff.





	Two Years

King of Los Santos. The Kingpin. Geoff Ramsey.

The man goes by many names, but all are feared in Los Santos. For years he was called the Drunken Fist. Everyone knows Ramsey is a terrible shot, yet with a fifth in one hand and some brass knuckles in the other, Ramsey could take down everyone in the city. 

But what the city doesn't know is that Ramsey is just as much of a force against his own team. Once he's hit the point of no return, his punches aren't pulled for familiar faces. Every member of the crew has felt the wrong end of Ramsey's fist. Pattillo felt it pulling Ramsey out of a fight and into a helicopter. Jones caught a black eye while they stalled a group of cops. Every so often you can see the Golden Boy brush his hand against his ribs from the memory of a wrestling match gone too far.

The Vagabond felt Ramsey's sting only once. After a failed heist the crew came back to the penthouse dejected and beaten. Dooley fell face-first onto his cough with a hefty sigh. Pattillo went to the sink to wash the blood and gunpowder from her hands. Jones and Free collapsed into a pile on the floor. Vagabond crossed his arms and looked out the window at a city he wanted to burn. And Ramsey. Ramsey opened his cabinet and picked the strongest bottle he had. The crew sat in silence for a while, mourning the hours they lost to fruitless planning. A glass slipped from shaky hands and shattered.

"FUCK."

"Geoff." The Vagabond didn't look away from the window. He didn't need to look to see who dropped another lowball glass. "This is the third heist."

The others kept silent but turned their ears and eyes to the incoming argument.

"This time, it was civilian lives with a damn frag grenade. Normally, would I care? No. But I'm going to care when those civilian lives mean we get every cop in Los Santos up our asses and your fucking fist in my face." His voice was laced with a quiet threat. "Geoff you need to get this shit under control."

"It's not me! You're the one who decided to bring your stupid knives into the stupid alley and throw them all over the stupid place!"

Haywood's fist hit the window with a solid thud. "I'm done." He spun and fixed his gaze on his boss, eyes flashing behind running makeup. "You are done." He marched to Ramsey and slammed his palms to the counter, ignoring the blood and broken glass. He loomed dangerously over the other man. "This is the last drink you will ever have."

King of Los Santos. The Kingpin. Geoff Ramsey.

The most dangerous man in Los Santos. Deadly aim, knockout punches, a mastermind of heisting. Two years and the closest he has come to a fifth is slamming it into the face of a rival boss. Ramsey continues to be a step ahead of any rival or police force in the city. Don't mess with the Fake AH Crew. You won't live to regret it.


End file.
